


the loss of my loyal one

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Charecter Death, Haruka needs a hug, M/M, Sad, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic for the Iwatobi-Gem au on tumblr.</p><p>Makoto would do anything for haruka. he would fight kill fuse and die for haruka.</p><p>Haruka just never wanted him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	the loss of my loyal one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> So i decided to post all the fics i write for @ask-the-iwatobi-gems on tumblr in this series. this is the first one.

Haruka couldn't breathe. 

It didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He had forgotten how. Just like he had forgotten how to move, speak, react, eat, sleep, dream, love- 

All that was gone.

All he knew how to do was stare.

It had started out simple enough, Maromi had gotten word of weird happenings at the kindergarten. Not wanting to make Nagisa go back there, he went on his own with the same excuse in his mind; I'm never alone

And then a homeworld gem had been there. 

Neither haruka or Makoto knew them, just some random gem sent from homeworld.

And then the gem saw the fusion. 

And his first instinct was the same as anyone's on homeworld- attack.

The gems weapon had been a long dagger. Maromi summoned his weapons. Like always, Makoto and haruka had been in perfect sync when moving, but it was all Maromi. They were a perfect fusion. This would be nothing. 

The fight was admittedly hard, Maromi got a cut on his arm if only because he wasn't prepared for a fight. 

And then, the homeworld gem pulled out an unfuser. Immediately, Maromi was weary. One touch would force the two gems apart.

He raised his weapons again as the homeworld gem charged, dagger in one hand, unfuser in the other. 

Maromi blocked him when he ran, but the homeworld gem was quick, one quick movement and the dagger was in Maromi’s arm. He faltered for a split second- and the unfuser was against Maromi's gut. 

Immidiently, the glow began, and Makoto swore as he lost his grip on haruka. Haruka tried to cling to the one he loved, but he lost his grip.

Later on, he would curse his weakness.

The two were flung apart, at the same moment, they opened their eyes and looked up, meeting each other's eyes.

It occurred to haruka how under different circumstances, he would have taken the time to grin at Makoto and how hot he was- but not now. 

The homeworld gem ran for haruka, and Makoto was on his feet, weapon out and running for the homeworld gem.

Because Makoto would protect Haruka’s with his life. Because Makoto would live, breathe, fuse, kill, and die for haruka. Makoto was Haruka’s knight. 

So he ran at the homeworld gem, his weapon raised. It ran, and the weapon stabbed into the homeworld gems side, just before the homeworld gem stabbed his dagger into Haruka’s gem. 

For a moment, Haruka just stared, knowing how Makoto hated violence, and finding the dangerous look in his eyes oddly hot. 

Makoto turned, and with a sliver of danger left in his eyes Makoto smiled at him.

And then the homeworld gem whirled around and his dagger entered his Makoto’s gem with a earth shattering crack. 

Makotos eyes were still boring into his when he started glowing and he disappeared, the shards of his gem falling to the ground.

Haruka forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to do everything.

‘No Makoto Makoto come back Makoto fuse with me again please come back don't leave me fuse with me and stay stay with me Makoto PLEASE MAKOTO NO I LOVE YOU ILOVEYOUMAKOTOPLEASEINEEDYOUCOMEBACKTOMEMAKOTO-!’ 

And then haruka remembered one thing. 

He remembered rage.

He remembered how to kill.

He barely had time to summon his weapon before he was on the homeworld gem, screaming out all his rage and fury and pain because Makoto was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Once he sat on his knees with Makoto’s gem in his hands and the remains of the homeworld gem’s shards at his knees, he still couldn't breathe.

He stared at the shards, the bright green gem that had always marked Makoto as a low grade gem, something to be abused.

Haruka knew he had to go back at some point. Knew he'd have to explain to Nagisa that his “daddy” was gone, that he'd been a fusion the whole time. He'd have to scatter his shards. The shards of his lover, the one person he loved that he needed-

Makoto was his everything. He loved Makoto with everything he had. They were a perfect fusion. They were perfect together.

And now Makoto was gone.

Haruka remembered how to do one more thing:

His tears hit the gem shards in his hands slowly, then all at once.

And haruka sobbed.


End file.
